thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Final Reckoning
Final Reckoning is the 32nd season of The Challenge. Filming began in March and concluded in May 2018. Description First, Dirty 30 sparked the chaos, Then Vendettas burned everything to the ground, now Final Reckoning will mold the ashes into a new Challenge. This is it. The third chapter to end the epic trilogy saga that pushes our competitors to face the consequences of their actions. All of their recent betrayals, backstabs and wrongdoings will come to head and they must find a way to work together with their biggest vendetta of all! Will they be able to put aside their issues and settle their scores to take home the crown and win $1 MILLION? Cast |} Format Each team will participate in numerous challenges followed by an elimination round known as "Armageddon". The winners of the challenge will be safe from elimination. One team will be voted into elimination via secret ballot. The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them two votes. The selected team will be revealed in Armageddon. The votes for that team will also be revealed. The selected team will then choose out of those teams who they would want to go against. The two teams will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game, while the losers are eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winners:' $1,000,000 ($500,000 each) Twists *'Winners Take All:' For the first time in a pairs season, only the winners of the Final Challenge will be awarded money. *'Redemption House:' Similar to XXX: Dirty 30, eliminated teams are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. **'The Double Cross': Similar to XXX: Dirty 30, the Double Cross returns in the Redemption House. The team who pull the Double Cross will choose one team to compete against in the Apocalypse. The other teams will be eliminated. *'Mercenaries:' During eliminations, two teams of Mercenaries, Ashley & Hunter and Cory & Devin, will be brought in to compete for a chance to take another team's spot in the game. *'Purge Challenges:' In some challenges, the last-place teams will be automatically eliminated from the game. Game Summary Elimination chart Notes *In the Opening Challenge, the last two teams were automatically eliminated, and a third team was chosen to be eliminated by the challenge winners. **Bananas’ original partner was not present at the challenge. Therefore, he was exempt from being eliminated by the challenge winners and he would wait for his replacement partner at the next challenge. *Kailah and Melissa had gotten into a physical altercation and were disqualified from the competition in Episode 1. As a result, Kam & Kayleigh became a team. *Ashley & Hunter appeared in the Armageddon in Episode 7 as Mercenaries to compete against Angela & Faith for their spot in the game. *In Episode 9, the Reckoning Vote was tied between Joss & Sylvia, Da'Vonne & Jozea, and Kam & Kayleigh. The winners Amanda & Zach got to choose between the teams and they chose Da'Vonne & Jozea. **Because only Amanda & Zach voted for Da'Vonne & Jozea, every team was eligible to be called out. *In Episode 12, the Reckoning Vote was tied between Amanda & Zach, Da'Vonne & Jozea, and Nelson & Shane. The winners Bananas & Tony got to choose between the teams and they chose Nelson & Shane. **Because only Bananas & Tony voted for Nelson & Shane, every team was eligible to be called out. *In Episode 13, Amanda & Zach were unable to break a tie between Ashley & Hunter and Bananas & Tony, so they were sent into the elimination. Armageddon progress ;Competition : The team won the Final Challenge. : The team lost the Final Challenge. : The team won the Challenge. : The team won the Purge Challenge and earned an advantage for the next challenge. : The team was not selected for Armageddon. : The team was revealed to be one of the Armageddon votes but were not chosen to compete. : The team won in Armageddon. : The team won against the Mercenaries in Armageddon. : The Mercenaries won Armageddon and entered the game. : The team lost Armageddon and was eliminated. : The team lost Armageddon against the Mercenaries. : The Mercenaries lost the Armageddon and did not enter the game. : The team was eliminated at the Challenge. : The team was removed from the competition due to injury or illness. : The team withdrew from the competition. : The team was disqualified from the competition. Redemption progress : The team won the Apocalypse and returned to the game. : The team lost the Apocalypse and remained in Redemption. : The team was not chosen to compete and were eliminated. : The team pulled the Double Cross. Episode guide Trivia *''Final Reckoning'' is the first season of The Challenge to feature cast members from Oxygen's Bad Girls Club and Bravo's Vanderpump Rules. Category:Seasons Category:Final Reckoning